


【授权翻译】Domestic Secrets(家密)

by galaxy0Delta0angel



Category: Supernatural, 邪恶力量 - Fandom
Genre: AU架空, M/M, cass是退休特工, 提及暴力凶杀, 温馨家控, 牙医dean, 男性载体（castiel可以生育）, 男男生子, 离异的castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy0Delta0angel/pseuds/galaxy0Delta0angel
Summary: castiel是一个离异的退休特工，幸福的是，他已经再婚而且拥有一个漂亮的儿子。他认为他已经把中情局的一切都抛在了身后，断绝了所有与之有关人的来往。然后，某天晚上，突然有人登门拜访。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHaruka17x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/gifts), [InnocentDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/gifts).
  * A translation of [Domestic Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068076) by [xHaruka17x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x). 



> 这篇是我看的第一篇全英文destiel，印象很深~  
> This is the first destiel I read all written in English，the impression is very deep~  
> Chinese links：  
> http://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404060305553529832

 

 

【01】

 

Maryland(马里兰州) Annapolis（马里兰州首府）

 

他不确定怎么醒来。他慢慢睁开眼睛，房间里唯一的微弱光线是从床头柜上的闹钟的红光。他慢慢地坐起来，无法摆脱爬上脊柱的发毛的感觉。从身旁丈夫的鼾声间隙中，他刚好能听到有人走下楼去的声音。

他悄悄地下床，慢慢蹲下并离开，拿上他的贝瑞塔92手枪，在他丈夫转向面对他的时候，暂停了所有的动作。他丈夫睡得很沉，把脸往枕头中间埋去。

他微笑着看着他这位沉睡的爱人，他蜷着抱枕头睡觉的样子，就像一只章鱼似的。

楼下开门的微弱声音引回他的注意力。张大了眼睛，他已经适应房间的黑暗，踮着脚，迅速离开卧室来到走廊。他通过走廊时回首看了看四岁的儿子，他和他父亲一样有着小鼾。他继续下着楼梯，轻轻地走下去，手中的枪随时准备防卫。他一直走在阴影里，背对着墙面，刻意小心不要触碰而破坏那些高雅装饰墙上的家庭照。他一到最后的台阶，便一动不动地等着。

他深呼吸，一,二,三。

吱吱作响的声音来自地下室，他走向那门，位于走廊的尽头，厨房前的那扇。屋子里只有一种声音会如那样，那就是踏下地下室楼梯的最后一步时。有人在他的房子里，在地下室里。他伸出手来打开门，但停了一拍。他丈夫从楼上响起了响亮鼾声的同时，他把地下室的门打开了。

他小心翼翼地进去，战战兢兢的走下楼梯，知道地上什么地方会发出吱吱声响，于是默默地跨过。他能看见一个人站在台球桌旁，背对着他。当他到了他身后，停下了所有的动作，入侵者打开栗色台球桌上的杰克.丹尼彩色玻璃灯。

他举起武器，对准，在安静的地下室内这声音显得格外嘹亮。他那蓝色的眼睛突然锐利而强烈地看着入侵者，对方慢慢抬起头，脸转了过来。

 

“很高兴见到你，还没有（彻底）和你失去联系哦，Cassie！”

castiel的眼睛震惊而张大，同时他把枪放回了安全位置：

“（你是）Michael？”

入侵者整个儿转过身，朝他露出个爽朗的笑容“(地球上)绝无仅有的(Michael)”

Castiel翻了翻白眼。显然，他的前夫在他那“过去八年的自信”背后，居然并没有失去他的精准位置。“你见鬼到底在这里干什么！？”他放低了音量朝楼上瞟了一眼。他现任的丈夫和他们的儿子正在楼上睡的香甜。

Michael榛褐色的眼睛，不能控制地描画cass优美的脸颊，Michael于是流露出一个真诚的微笑。看着cass这位已然撤退的中情局特工，他的前夫，前合作伙伴，站在他面前时投来一个疲惫般的小怒视。cass穿着粉蓝色法兰绒睡衣，上面布满了猫咪的图案。他黑巧克力色的头发乱蓬蓬的，粘出好几簇小尖角，居然还同时赤着脚。米迦勒忍不住想念他那如此要命的可爱，他最后一次愉悦地见到他是在大约八年前，那时他们已经离婚。Castiel当时被调到另一个部门，然后六个月后，Castiel突然就从中情局辞职了。

 

Castiel看着燕麦色金发往后靠近台球桌。

 

“Michael”cass低吼着，他的前任看起来是那种有点被消磨地疲惫。身穿黑色牛仔裤和黑色汉利鞋，Castiel看见Michael仍然挎着两把枪，意味着他仍然是一个在职CIA探员。

 

“我只是顺便拜访。看看你是否已经厌倦了你和那蓝领男无聊至极的婚后生活，回到中情局来。”

 

“我和dean在一起很快乐，所以你现在就可以离开了。”castiel这样告诉他，转动着视线。

“哦，是啊，dean，那个牙医。他是那么平凡，我打赌他吃鸡蛋总那么伶俐，他的度假计划只是野营，”Michael的鼻子哼了一下，“我打赌他的性生活只是传教式的而且只在床上。”

cass瞪着他。他知道Michael在戏弄式地激怒他，他也知道自己快被激怒了。“Michael！”他警告般地说，“你究竟为什么在这儿？”这么多年之后的一个深夜他才出现了，cass真的很想知道真相。

 

在这位黛西金发女郎（这里比喻米大？晕）开口回答之前，屋子里发出响亮的鼾声。Castiel忍不住轻声傻笑，同时看到米迦勒的榛褐色的眼睛变宽而表情恼火。

castiel完全可以想象他的丈夫的嘴可以张开到他自己的背上，他应该会在几秒后翻身，5,4,3,2....鼾声停下并随之一声喘气的呼吸。dean已经翻好身了。castiel只希望他的丈夫不会就此醒来。

“你这样怎么会睡得着？”Michael询问着，一边把自己从桌角边抬了抬。

Castiel哼了一声。“那很容易。”他回答着。Michael投来一个怀疑的眼神。Castiel叹了口气，不愿意妥协。Michael没必要知道那种事，dean每天晚上都能把他做到肢体麻木，直到彻底昏了过去。

（回忆插花）

//“dean…”Castiel的语句听起来，完全摧毁了他爱人名字的连贯性，被喉咙挤压到支离破碎。Castiel抓住丈夫的宽阔的肩膀，钝指甲扒住他那雀斑覆盖着的背脊。Dean在他的耳边咆哮，啃咬着cass敏感的皮肤，正下方是他的臀部猛向前撞着，让castiel的体内最敏感的地方都变得愈加火热，臀部每一个转折几乎都被纯然的快感冲刷着。

Castiel一直强忍着保持不出声，他相信他丈夫已经彻底忘记了，不能吵醒他们的小儿子，亨特。dean的嘴唇贪婪地舔进他嘴里，充满色气的淫秽和支配欲望的吻。

dean很清楚如何读懂他的身体，感觉到cass的迎送，他抬起了那臀部，抬高他包裹臀部的腿，以便dean抽入到更深，只稍稍摇摆着他的臀部，Castiel就能尖叫着彻底在释放出来，与此同时，他也在彼此融合的地方释放。//

 

“那么，dean在知道你是结过婚的之后，他接受吗？”Michael问到，他想念他的前任，正在激怒他的同时又想从他那里得到一些情报，至少能让Michael感到有些欣慰，前任过的比较幸福。如果不是这样，至少他想知道究竟还发生了些什么。

 

Castiel走向沙发，把他的手轻轻地靠在头上休息，这是dean最喜欢的座位。“他完全接受了。”cass回答着说，蓝眼睛看着这位金发人。

//回忆//

//dean翡翠绿色的眼眸闪耀了些许悲伤的光斑，但很快就消退了，他微笑着看着Castiel。“我想我不该为此感到惊讶，有人看到过我现在所看着的。”Castiel没能控制住他脸颊染起的腮红。他们只是在一起两个月之时，他主动说了出来。

“我并没有什么特别的，dean，我——”Castiel试图摆脱恭维。有一个像dean那样甜美又可爱的人，那绿色的眼睛吸引着他，使他强烈地震颤。他不知道如何面对这样一个灼热的凝视来瞄准他的感觉。

“你对我来说很特别。你就是所有我想要的。”dean开始，对着个子较小的那位迈近一步，爱抚对方发红的左脸颊。“我不会重复他的错误而失去你。”Castiel一时间被dean强大宽慰的承诺声音击中而晕眩了起来。然后dean吻了他，Castiel融化在他的吻里。//

 

Michael 哼笑了一声“你知道我们在一起有更多的乐趣。”

Castiel靠在沙发上，枪随意地放在一边。“你为什么又出现了？”他不想惹出麻烦地告诉Michael，他们短短三年的婚姻比任何其他事情都显得要更随意方便。性方面并不坏，但总是如此这般，如果不是太匆忙或总在工作期间。他们几乎从来没有去过所谓的“家”，就算是一个小公寓，也从来没有见过。

所有的一切就是工作。

追踪计划，解决案件，汽车追逐，偶尔的枪战，他们的“婚姻”总是排在工作之后。一个赶快靠墙的监视在重复10次以后决不能称之为浪漫。

 

 

【02】

“离婚后，你被调派到DCI那个智力解析支持团队，你完全可以想象，当我有一天走回去，看到你的桌子被清理着拖出来后的反应，只有短短几个月后，又突然听到你从中情局辞职。你该理解为什么我选择来调查你。”Michael说着，一边心不在焉地擦拭他最喜欢的弯刀封口---那是Castiel送给他的。Michael总是在感到极不舒服却不能发泄的情况下把玩它。

“你等了八年才那么说？“Castiel质疑着，他的眉头延伸着。Dean的鼾声再次响起穿过屋子，Michael注意到Castiel听到那牙医的鼾声后，总有一股极小而宠溺的微笑滑过他的嘴唇。

“你的离职跟那位睡到死过去的先生有什么关系吗？“Michael问道，尽力把目光留在漫游Castiel睡衣的外形上，他失败了。

“其中有一部分，是的（有关系）”Castiel承认到。

 

//回忆//

//Castiel在自动贩卖机面前呆站着。无尽的电视导航餐，如“饥饿人”和“宴会”占着冷藏货架的主要位置,他叹了口气，没有人催他，他不得不吃点东西。

“我想我们在同一艘船上。”

Castiel转向右边，看到一个风趣而迷人的男人。他在看着电视导航晚餐，似乎那些侵占了他的个人权利。

陌生人翠绿的眼睛盯着他时，cass的呼吸卡在了他喉咙里，不能移开视线定定地看着前方，那人正完全面对自己。他鼻子和脸颊上的小雀斑就像轻微喷饰上去的，他的皮肤古铜色，浅褐色的头发反射金色的高光，短翘利落的短发在顶端竖立。他身材高挑，比Castiel更高，肩膀宽阔，从内到外都像定期跑健身房的精练体格。

“你知道，如果你有空，我真想带你出去吃饭。矗立在电视晚餐边，对我来说真是糟糕，但是身边若有一个像你那样漂亮迷人的蓝眼睛站着，我意识到一个人去吃是完全不能忍受的事哦。”

英俊的男人南方式的拖音，触动了Castiel，就如用最美好的方式来抚摸他身体的肢体语言，他笑了笑。Castiel觉得自己的脸颊发热。这微笑使他想起了一只狼，能露出完整白色锋利犬齿的那种。

“我想我会喜欢，”Castiel终于找回了自己的声音。

“Dean Winchester。”

“Castiel Novak。”//

这段关系突飞猛进。三个月后，Castiel已经决定辞职，他无法告诉Dean他以前靠什么为生，这份工作已经失去了吸引力。他和dean之间有一股激烈的电力。它是那样火热，充满激情欲望，它能吞噬Castiel,没有任何其它东西能让他迷惑到，彻底离开dean的爱怜。

在过去的八年里，野蛮而原始，他们之间的爱从未消逝。如果有什么改变的话，特别是在他们的儿子，惊喜般的出现后，这份爱变的更强了。Dean时而粗爆的主宰欲望，时而温柔地爱惜，让Castiel永远无法感到满足。dean就像一剂毒药。

“和我的想法是一样的。在他求婚之前你们约会多久了？“Michael问到，试图尽可能看起来满不在乎的样子。

“Michael。。”

“我们曾经是朋友，我想听听你的生活。”柠檬金发说着。

“我无聊的平凡生活？“Castiel沉思着，他真的不知道Michael为什么想了解或想了解到什么程度。

尤其是当他知道Castiel不给他任何实际的细节，更不用说，问题所涉及的范围。

 

“迁就我一下吧。”

“六个月”，Castiel说着，他越过吧台，从迷你冰箱里拿出一瓶水。所有真实的酒都放在架子上，锁住。Dean和他都不想让儿子轻易拿到。

 

 

//回忆//

// Castiel慢慢抓起旁边床头柜上,振动到嗡嗡作响的手机。他睁开眼睛，看到阳光窥视般地从dean卧室的窗户投入进来。

他喜欢呆在爱人的公寓里。这里很整洁，有dean强烈的天然橡木和皮革的气味，使他感到安全，像家。

Dean给了属于他自己的床头柜，在壁橱一侧， 紧挨着胡桃木色的梳妆台，那第二大的大抽屉。

他完全坐了起来，伸手抓住了嗡嗡作响的电话。

“你好？”cass朝敞开的卧室门望去，颓颓地发现除了自己之外，身边空空荡荡的。他的情人很可能已经忙上班去了。

“嘿!甜心。”dean招呼到。

Castiel对着手机里微笑，每次dean一找到他，浓郁的爱慕都能直奔他的内心。“你好，dean。”

“喜欢我的惊喜吗？或者你还没有完全清醒，对吗？“dean玩溺着说。

Castiel迅速环顾周围，他左边的床上，一个托盘上有可口的草莓和冰镇的香槟。

Castiel突然惊慌失措。今天是重要的日子吗？难道他忘记了什么要紧的事，他的男友在用这个方式来暗示什么？甜美的惊喜？

castiel左手放在托盘上，只为了让他猛烈的心跳稍稍平静，他看着托盘上的手，倒抽了口气，眼睛里充满泪水。他在电话里极小的声响让电话那头的爱人深吸了一口气。

“你能。。”dean的声音突然更接近,比电话里的更响亮。

Castiel抬头看见dean走进卧室，只穿着黑色的睡裤，手机仍然靠在他耳边：“和我结婚吗？”

Castiel的手机滑下来，他站起来，在床脚迎接dean，深深地吻着他：“是的！”

他一遍又一遍地重复着，而dean在他们的接吻中微笑着。//

 

 

Michael闷哼了一声：“那个牙医能玩出什么样的蜜月来？会比我们的法国Aix-en-Provence（普罗旺斯的前首府）之旅更奢华？”

“我们露营去了，”Castiel说着，他看向Michael身后一段距离的墙壁上，一排排家人照片：dean和他们的儿子亨特。

//回忆//

//Dean已确定他们为期一周的蜜月是去野营旅行。在星光下和小河里连续做爱两天之后,在这个特殊的夜晚，Dean把睡袋，毯子和枕头放在了一张临时用的床上。

他把Castiel拥抱过来靠紧自己，他们彼此依偎取暖，仰望星光闪烁的夜空。真是令人难以置信。

Dean反复看着他的手表，Castiel刚要问他有什么事，Dean向上方指去，他的脸上挂有灿烂的笑容，Castiel跟随着他的目光。

他的准丈夫没有告诉他这个惊喜，面前爆发了一个惊奇的景象：夜空描绘着漫天的流星雨，两人简直要为纯然美妙的大自然奇观而窒息。

Dean一直都在计划，他一定要和castiel共同分享这一刻，Castiel忍不住地落泪。

“我爱你！”castiel在他情人的脖子间低语。

“我也爱你！亲爱的。”//

 

 

 

“好无聊，我希望你们没有被虫子咬坏了。”Michael刺刺地说到。

“那真是太美好了”Castiel却心不在焉，他的思绪全在那个美丽的夜晚。

Michael看了看四周精心整修过的地下室：“你们多久以前买的这所房子？”

“近六年。”Castiel蓝色眼睛仍然慢慢地看着那些家庭照片，而Michael淡褐色的眼眸却在扫视着他。

 

//回忆//

//“Dean，拜托告诉我,发生了什么事？”Castiel咆哮到。

他的丈夫把他放进车里，眼睛牢牢地蒙起来，一路上拒绝告诉他这个临时玩的“绑架”游戏。

“快到啦，亲爱的！我发誓你会喜欢它的，我希望你会喜欢它！”Dean亢奋的欢乐语调让Castiel傻笑起来。他很好奇他英俊的情人到底为他准备了什么。

很快汽车停了下来，Dean警告他不要偷看,Castiel调皮地撅着嘴，听到dean下了车。

然后这边的门被拉开了，Dean扶着他下了车。

Dean帮他摆好位置，Castiel向后靠进他的怀里，靠着他的胸膛。然后Castiel眼睛的布料被移除后，他倒抽着气，用手捂住嘴。

“你喜欢吗？“dean问到。

 

“这是。。这是我们的吗？“Castiel在丈夫的怀里转头问他。

“只要你喜欢它，如果你不喜欢，我可以先不付首付。“

“我当然喜欢它！Dean。。“Castiel没再说什么，他只能拉回高一些的爱人，给他一个灼热的吻。

“我们能进去吗？”

“是的，我有钥匙”Dean微笑着说。

“你必须在每个房间都上我！”“Castiel命令到，天蓝色的眼睛忽然变黑而充满欲望。

Dean对他咆哮着，紧紧抱拥入怀里，他的手摸索着Castiel的索求，说道：“我就喜欢你那么霸道！”

他们没有浪费时间，进入到房间，在身后关上了门。互相拉扯光对方的衣服，近乎绝望般地触摸彼此的皮肤。Dean扯下了自己的衬衫，把Castiel反推过去，面向空旷的客厅主墙。把他的裤子和内裤猛拽了下来，还有他们的鞋袜。

Castiel颤抖地渴望着他，呻吟声回荡在木地板和墙壁上。Dean抚上他的臀瓣，舔开，旋转的舌头环绕着那漂亮的粉红边缘，推了进去，研磨和吸吮。

该死的！他居然用舌头！Castiel喘息的尖叫音量传到dean的耳朵里，刺激直涌上dean自己的下体欲望。

Castiel回头，紧紧抓着dean的头发，弓起背，他骑着丈夫“才华横溢”的嘴，大叫:“Dean！”

Dean咆哮着抗议，脸埋在他的臀瓣，用他的舌头推入他爱人体内。

“Dean！嗯…嗯…我想要…要你的下体…哦…”

 

Castiel成功了，唾液滑下嘴角，他受不了Dean两个手指挤进他的穴口，弯曲的手指让cass紧张而振动，他尖叫着张大他的腿，越抖越厉害地说：“求你了!”

dean拔出手指，Castiel转向他，双腿摇晃不止，看上去有些迷茫。

“来吧，亲爱的。”dean把他拉到膝上。Castiel小心地把自己套上他的下体，他的头飞起后仰，由于兴奋而嘴张大成o形，他很快让dean完全进入他的深处。

“该死的cass！”Dean对着他伴侣的脖子呻吟，Castiel开始了艰难而缓慢的律动，8字路径旋转他的臀部，让更深处结合撞击，让两人都狂野发疯。

他捧住dean的脸，狂热地张口纠缠深吻，彼此的舌头结合缠绕，挤压出各自的呻吟声。

这是他们给自己新房子的洗礼。//

 

 

【03】

 

Michael在Dean发出更巨大的鼾声时,几乎差点从台球桌滑下来。在鼾声变得更加催眠式地安静之前，这声音持续了好几分钟那么长。

Castiel转过身来看着他的前任，没想到，对方淡褐色的眼睛突然反射出了悲伤：“Cassie，我必须要问你，你。。。你知道你。。你知道你可以。。。”Michael的问题悬空在他们两人之间。

Castiel轻轻摇头：“不，我不知道我是一个基因携带者，直到我真的怀上了亨特。”

 

三分之一的男性，是载体携带者（可以生育的基因），将生命带到世界，这是某种恩赐。这对他和Dean来说真是一个惊喜。真是奇迹，自己当时真是被吓坏了。

//回忆//

//他感觉糟透了，Castiel无法摆脱这寒战，或许是胃肠感冒，他每天都呕吐，在最后两周随机地无休止的恶心之后，cass感到肿胀和疲惫交替冲刷着他所有感觉。

Dean对他的病很有耐心。他的丈夫很想带他去看医生，但Castiel坚持要挺过去。然而，经过两个星期的毫无进展，他基本上只能在浴室的地板上扎营之后，dean不想再听任何的借口，直接把他揪去看医生。他很担心，只想确保Castiel没事。

无奈，Castiel被带进了车，自觉得是为了一些皮毛的事情而被带去看医生。

医生检查了他，然后要求尿检和血样。当护士把Castiel的尿样放在柜台上，Castiel忍不住惴惴不安。只不过是小塑料杯承载自己的尿样，而让所有人知道里面到底出了什么状况而已。

Dean轻轻地揉着他的肩膀，安抚着。Castiel本能地靠着dean，他丈夫吻了他的太阳穴。

“从你的症状来看，而且并没有发烧。。”医生戴上手套，打开了护士递给他的小包袋：“我有一个强烈的预感。。”他停顿了一下，把塑料棒蘸进尿杯里。

Castiel看医生看着手表计时，而觉得有些恶心。

几分钟过去了，Dean不耐烦地清了清嗓子。

“哈！医生朝那对担心万分的夫妇笑着：“恭喜你，你怀孕了！”

Castiel胃有些下坠感，心卡到了喉咙口，有一股憋气的感觉。

我怀孕了？我是一个基因携带者？

他低头看着自己的肚子，明显肿了一点，忍不住把颤抖的双手放了上去，爱抚地轻轻游走。

他体内有一个活的生命。

“血液检会有精准的时间预期结果，不过经验告诉我，大概是十二周左右的时间。”医生告诉他们之前，要他们原谅自己先离开一会儿。

Dean还没说什么，Castiel便恐慌起来。他抬头发现他的丈夫，他盯着他的腹部，脸上都是不可读的表情。

“我不知道…我不知道我是一个男性基因载体，Dean…我很抱歉。”

Castiel眼睛里开始含着泪水，Dean毫无反应让他痛苦，怕被嫌弃的恐惧更是抓紧了castiel的心。

“你很抱歉？“Dean说到，声音很轻，但他的脸上没有变化。

他凝视着cass的腹部，Castiel害怕地用胳膊搂包住自己。

他从来没有见过这样的dean，在一起三年了，没有感情的冷漠会让castiel害怕。

“我们从来没有谈论过孩子，我不知道这会变成一个选择。Dean请说点什么！”cass的声音打破宁静，因为他在恳求，他不能立即解读他丈夫的情绪，他不想因此失去他！

 男性携带者相当普遍，但不是每个人都接受这种异常。这种突变始于他们之前的一代，尽管许多人认为这是完全错误的，仍然被认为是非自然的。

Dean动作太快了，Castiel刚刚能够反应出发生了什么。

Dean捧着他的脸，坚决地深深吻他。

Castiel双手搂住他的白衬衫热烈响应，他的丈夫吞没了他的嘴。当突发状况平静下来，Dean把前额靠上了cass：“我们用我们的爱创造了生命！”Dean低声说，声音颤抖，充满了感情。

过了好一会儿，Castiel发现dean高兴地哭了起来，他把自己埋于丈夫的臂弯里。他们将会拥有一个婴儿了。//

Michael点头表示理解:“你叫他或她什么名字？”他轻轻地问。

Castiel靠在吧台说：“我们有了一个儿子，他叫亨特（狩猎者）”

Michael轻哼了一声：“你曾经追捕罪犯，现在你给你的儿子命名为猎人。怎么那么贴合！”

 

“事实上，Dean才是取名的那一个。”Castiel澄清到。

他确实发现了Michael指出的讽刺点，但是Dean并不知道cass曾经是中情局的人，追捕那些邪恶的男女，追捕那些喜欢杀戮和勒索无辜受害者的人。

在他辞职以前，他们只有一桩案件未解决，那件事困扰了他很长一段时间，直到Dean和亨特充沛了他的生活，他们是他最重要的家人，他们是castiel的一切！

他和Michael不屈不挠地努力工作了六年，以追捕一个，他们确信只不过一个人的组织。

那个人不断地溜过他们的手指缝。

他们从来没有能足够接近，得到一个清晰的图片或看清特征，甚至没有得到一个清晰称谓。

他无数次的谋杀留下的签名总是一模一样的。没有证据，没有证人，什么也没有。中情局和联邦调查局只能给他起了个绰号，称嫌犯为“恶魔”。

 

 

【04】

 

“我想我只是很惊讶而不得不亲自来看你，我过着周而复始到乏味的单身生活。而你曾经是一个喜欢冒险刺激的人，热爱周游世界，不屈不挠，不断追查罪犯，曾经执着于不惜一切代价消灭它们。总是强调独立，甚至在我们的婚姻里也是如此。”

Michael说道，向他走近站到他面前，保持安全距离。Michael见鬼地清楚知道，如果逾越他的安全界限，Castiel完全可以让他躺平。

“人会变的，你说过这个叫做我那“高值的肾上腺素”。现在，只在我照顾迅速成长的儿子，和照顾我的丈夫的情况下才会发生。我乐于一反以往，成为一个呆在家里照顾丈夫和儿子的“母亲”，这样可以把掌控权交给别人，可以彻底放松，不用担心任何东西，只要做好日常生活的事情。为家人做饭，和儿子玩耍，教他学习，打扫房子，而让别人支付帐单。Dean工作非常努力，我们什么也不缺，这种被照顾着的感觉太美好了。”

这是自从Michael闯入他的房子以来，castiel颇有音量的话。Dean响起的鼾声提醒cass，他也累了，想回到床上，他的丈夫身边，而不是与概念不清的前夫再纠缠下去，为什么Michael从一开始就没有说清楚，到底为什么闯进屋子里来。

他很清楚自己明显的恼火状态，Michael退后了一步以在两人间让出更多的距离。Michael仍然是命中注定可以几分钟里，刺激他到神经紧张并恼怒的人，Michael也仍是让这五小时折磨人的审讯顺利进行下去的人。

“你的呼噜之王都知道，你还拥有自己的银行账户包括一个联合帐户么？“Michael问道，他的声音突然坚定地胁迫。Castiel眯着眼睛好奇看他，Michael开始在台球桌边慢慢踱步，手上还把玩着那把刀。

“你知道这是我永远不能告诉他的唯一事情!”Castiel嚷了起来。作为一名辞职的中情局人员，他永远不能把这事告诉包括dean的任何他人，不仅为自己，更是为了他们的安全考虑。

“那么你告诉他什么了呢？你有退休金，会直接存入你的帐户，我猜你肯定还有。”Michael看着他，然后让Castiel怀疑Michael仍然不断派人来检查他。Castiel八年里，从没有违反协议，他永远不会把他曾是中情局的事告诉dean或亨特，不能让他们处于危险之中。他可以说除此之外的任何事，这是他的过去，对他而言没有意义，他绝不会告诉dean，这是唯一（对家人）保守住的秘密。

“Dean和我有一个共同账户，我们每个人都有自己的个人账户。他认为我的养老金是政府给我任职文件分析师的报酬。”Castiel说到。如果Michael真的来这里调查他，他没有什么可隐瞒的。中情局要确保所有的私密安全，那么也确实有理由来勘测他现在的生活。

Michael点了点头，看来对这回答很满意。

“我该走了，很高兴见到你。你真的看起来，很幸福。”

Castiel被Michael的温暖语调吓了一跳。前夫以前是一个爱嫉妒的人，Castiel知道他这样真诚地说出口很困难。

“谢谢，我希望你也会（幸福）。”他和Michael没有可能了，但真心希望他真的能幸福。

Michael在dean响起穿越房间的惊天雷鼾声时，朝楼上看去。“噢，我想你也许想知道，【恶魔】从地球上消失了，再也没有发现他和任何他的动向，就只是，销声匿迹了。”

Castiel朝他走近一步，“ 这是坏事吗？ 也许有人已经干掉他了？”cass已经剥离了人生中的这一部分，这些已经不再是他的生活了。

虽然【恶魔】的确是他唯一没有解决掉的案件，这点没法欺骗自己，cass还是很有可能会再想起这个，但那是非常偶尔。

“都这些年了，我确实希望有人已经彻底搞定他了。  ”Michael说着，轻手轻脚地上楼，cass跟在了他身后。

他们悄悄来到宽敞的厨房，Dean的鼾声在楼上继续响起。

 

“ 小心点，cassie. ”亚麻金发的探员小声提醒，他打开后院的门时停下来，只因被castiel抓住了手臂。

 

“ 我不想再见到你了，Michael，过去的那部分已经完全离开了我的生活。 ”castiel通谍般地，坚定不移地说到。Michael点了一下头，然后走了。

castiel在身后锁上门,特别留意到门锁，现在他不得不换掉它了，因为Michael很有可能已经撬了锁。以前他们在一起的时候，Michael并不擅长这个，但如果这次他确实想那么做的话...那么他当务之急必须把锁给换了！

cass对自己这种松散于幸福生活的状态，感到有点生气，以至于房子上的保险成为摆设。

对自己精神惩罚够了以后，他上楼偷看了儿子的卧室。亨特睡着了，他穿着小恐龙睡衣，抱着他最喜欢的，到处携带着的黄色的blanky。被子拖到了地上，他的背拱得像个海星。castiel对着儿子微笑，他的宝贝成长的那么快。亨特拥有黑巧克力色的软发，和喜欢嘟起的粉嫩小唇。除此之外的所有特征，全都来自Dean。翠绿眼眸，挺翘鼻梁，还有覆盖那小小身体的雀斑群。

Dean的鼾声特别响亮，提醒castiel他要回去。他不知道现在是什么时间，但是他的丈夫总是上班前起的很早。他踮着脚尖走到卧室，屏住笑声。dean躺着的姿态完全和亨特一模一样。像只床中间的盖被子海星，往Castiel的方向乱堆起来。他敞开睡衣，宽阔的胸膛暴露着，松垮的森林绿睡裤半滑落地挂在跨间，

柔软的毛发挑逗着cass，然后那肚脐消失在了睡裤里面。

Castiel迅速把他的武器放到秘藏的地方，小心地坐到床上，靠近Dean。没多久，他的丈夫靠了过来，用胳膊搂住他，章鱼式地环抱着他。Castiel轻笑着吻了他的胸膛，嘴唇落在那发出人类史上最烦声音的地方，然后噪音便消失了。

闹钟发出刺耳的声音，早上5点了。Castiel喃喃着，把脸埋在Dean的温暖胸膛，然后他的丈夫醒了。Dean蜷起手臂抱紧了castiel，亲吻了他的额头，接着关闭了恼人的闹钟声。

Dean轻轻地放开他的宝贝，显然知道对方睡着了。他小心地从床上爬起来，开始了清晨的动作。

而Castiel傻笑着埋进了枕头，他静静地，聆听他已婚七年的丈夫，洗澡时哼着齐柏林飞艇乐队的歌曲。

Dean低沉的声音混合和节奏的水声，让Castiel睡得安心。

 

 

————————

Michael一直停在Castiel的家对面的马路上。再次见到他，激起了Michael早就以为已消散的旧情。他的前任与“打鼾的牙医”及他们儿子的新生活，显然很幸福。

Michael真的从来没有想象到，Castiel会成为“家庭主妇”这种类型。

难以置信的是，以前看到Castiel徒手战斗时的冷酷，他只需一发精准的射击就可以撂倒罪犯。

他看到Castiel发掘那些他认为是雾里看花的信息，并沉着机智地善加利用。

对比起来实在愕然。

太阳提亮的光线使得天空从夜色的昏黄渐变成清晨的淡蓝。Michael看了看手表，早上5:41。离开Castiel后，差不多过了一个小时，他一直坐在车里。当他正要开车离开时，Castiel的房子前门打开了。

他看见Dean·Winchester，DDS博士（神秘博士dean？），开始了他安纳波利斯市中心的业务。Michael看着他前任的这位现任丈夫，穿着深蓝色西装，细条纹的蓝白衬衫，同款领带。拿着公文包，暗金色的头发尖露出来，能看清他走到光亮的黑色经典复古1967雪佛兰Impala，紧挨着路边的另一辆深蓝色金属2013别克昂科雷。

Michael瞪着他，一切都在指向这个Winchester博士。探员把车开到街上，前往他下榻的旅馆，他的搭档Hester探员正在那里等着他。

 

【05】

 

 

Hester金色靓丽的长发披到肩膀，当Michael走进房间时，她在手提电脑上打字的手放开了。

“所以呢？”女人质问到，她的表情严肃而疑惑。

Michael走过来坐到她对面的椅子上，俯瞰着海湾。海平面如此平静安定，Michael却讨厌极了：“他提供不了线索。”

Hester说：“探员们私下讨论关于castiel一切不可思议的功绩和对打压罪犯的热衷，（对照之后）我有点失望。”。她被派到Michael身边替代Castiel以前的位置。Castiel留下一个完美的记录，留下许多关于他的八年职业生涯的政绩故事。

Hester一直想证明自己，并试图效仿Castiel留下的足迹，这是新探员们一贯的作风：跟随前辈留下的脚步和伟绩。

“我想是因为他太深入靠近，如果他能从一个局外人的视角，他一定会发现太多的巧合，”Michael说着用右手擦了擦脸。【不识庐山真面目，只缘身在此山中】

“你瞧，我知道我们在这里是非官方正式的，因为中情局不想在一个7年前的旧案子上浪费人力资源，有些事已经“结束了”。从你告诉我的一切来看，我们已经聚集所有的智慧，【恶魔】若不是真的死了，就是他彻底隐姓埋名。

 Novak这条线索，不说是不是命运，很难把它定义为偶然或侥幸。”Hester抱怨着，她关上了笔记本电脑，看着Michael拿出他的宠物刀不停把玩。

“我知道，”Michael说，他的下巴因为烦恼而收缩。

他们推测，良民牙医--Dean·Winchester实际上就是“恶魔”。

他知道这听起来有多疯狂，当他去见了Castiel，他甚至打算告诉他自己的这个想法，他打算对cass小小提示一下，即使这个可能性的迹象极其模糊。

他和Castiel已经跟踪“恶魔”六年了，最后三年他们结婚了。从来没有捕获哪怕是丝毫的破绽，从没有找到DNA，从未在视频，音频上瞥见过那混蛋，除了“恶魔”留给每个人的，一模一样的名片卡：

  

在Castiel更换岗位的时候，恶魔的愤怒仍在持续。所有一切，直到castiel正式被提前退休离职后才停止。然后突然间，什么都没有了。起初，Michael想，也许是那个野蛮的嗜血狂魔，在此期间度了一个假期。但是，一个月过去了，然后六个月，然后一年，整整七年过去了，什么也没发生。

Michael听到Castiel订婚的时间，一种直觉，催促他回到过去那个特殊的时刻，于是寒意蹿上了他的脊背。

“恶魔”在Castiel调任后没有停止暴行，但死亡人数已经大幅降低。然后Castiel的退休之后，没人再次听到“恶魔”的案件了。

“恶魔”一直在窥视他的前任吗？这个该死的龟孙子，一直在和Castiel与Michael，玩着猫鼠兜风游戏吗？

Michael看着屏幕上的Dean  Winchester，然后他发现了Castiel的这位“未婚妻”的名字。

出生并成长于达拉斯州的Texas，Winchester读了莱克伍德的初中，海兰帕克初高，预备大学，最后在大学德克萨斯A & M 贝勒综合大学毕业于牙科学院。

 

Winchester还通过了国际牙医执照，进入了“无国界医生组织”，六年期间，让他不受限制地可以周游世界。

六年，一模一样的六年，Michael和Castiel追捕这大魔头“恶魔”。然后Castiel退休了，七年过去了。恶魔七年间音讯全无，但Dean  Winchester在安纳波利斯开了诊所，和Castiel结婚：也七年了。

 

 

这是一个残酷的冷笑话，怎么才能让Castiel明白？

看！就在他眼前，他那个结了婚的爱人！主赐予的，他孩子的父亲，是他们一直追逐的，嗜杀成性的精神变态！

 

Castiel已经承认Dean知道除了他曾是中情局的一切，他不会违背中情局协议，告诉他“平民”的丈夫，他过去的探员的职业生涯。

Michael确信Castiel以为，不告诉Dean是保护他，那是作为中情局探员的基本操守。

保密是中情局怕信息落入情报机构下的强制制度，这是不惜一切代价来保护国家的方式。

“如果我们想要抓住这个怪物，我们必须小心。减少近距离接触，这样我们才不会被官方骂的太惨。上交“恶魔”需要正式的授权。

 

我想让这一切顺利进行的唯一方式是突袭。我们需要Novak这个内应。

”Hester压低声音说到。

“我要告诉Cassie，其中太多的巧合，我不相信那些是巧合，Castiel也不会信。”Michael和Hester一起看着海湾说到。

“你说得对哦，我的甜心绝不会相信这是巧合。”一个新的声音打断了他们，南方口音，拖音迂长。

Michael血液凝固了，Hester几乎冻僵在她的座位上，眼睛睁得大大的。

“我想他在你离开我家厨房之前，清楚地告诉过你，他再也不想见到你了！”

下一个动作，Michael突然站起转过身来，精巧地把自己的弯刀朝入侵者的心脏丢去。

 

Hester转过身，正好看到Dean winchester很专业地轻松捕捉到了飞过来的刀。他特质的黑色手套就像为手持武器量身定制的。

“我一直喜欢你的这把小刀，如果我没记错，cass在伦敦把它给了你。”

Michael呆愣住了，他是对的，他更可怕的想法居然是对的。Dean Winchester是“恶魔”，从一开始就卯上了Castiel。

“你是恶魔”这是他唯一回应的。他曾面对无数的罪犯，但在“恶魔”面前，在这个，每天晚上和Castiel睡在一张床上，和Castiel有一个孩子的男人面前，Michael像是立即要呕吐了，他所有的感觉都不正常了。

“Mmhm”Dean说着，把刀收获到腰间，拿出一把glock19手枪，装上消音器。

 

“我不能让你毁了我们美好的生活。Castiel很幸福，我相信我亲爱的拥有他渴望的一切。

我们甚至开始努力，再生一个孩子，我还想要一个有着Castiel漂亮的蓝色大眼睛的女孩。”

“你是疯子！”Michael咆哮着，他看着Dean把消音器设备的枪瞄准他和Hester。

“我是我宝贝的好丈夫，家务活的一部分就是照顾他和我们的儿子，保护他们！当然，我也就是那个把垃圾统统倒出去的人！”

Michael和Hester从未有过一丝机会，在他们眨眼之前，Dean就把他们两人都解决了。

 

 

————————

 

“亲爱的？“

“在厨房里。”Castiel回答着，他丈夫低沉的声音回荡在整个房子里。

Dean走进厨房，发现Castiel高兴地喂四岁儿子吃着饭，烤箱里还在烤一只鸡。

“今天一天，你过的怎么样？“castiel问到，给Dean一个灿烂的微笑。

高个子的丈夫走过来，手臂环抱着他嘴唇索取着他，热烈地接吻。嘴里被沾满了他丈夫狼吞虎咽后的液体后，Castiel呻吟出来，dean放开了他。Cass拱身倒去，手滑进了Dean的短头发里，互相啃咬着对方的嘴唇。

“现在好多了！”Dean低喘着吞食那柔软而粉嫩的嘴唇，唇瓣因为他的吻而微微发肿。

Cass给了他一个灿烂的笑容之后，Dean再一次暗暗咒骂着，他决不会再让任何人或任何事，来阻碍他和他漂亮的Castiel了！

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我是翻译学徒  
> an apprentice translator


End file.
